


Wishing and hoping

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max Caulfield, aged 12, realizes something about her future
Kudos: 8





	Wishing and hoping

Chloe and Max sat in Chloe's room, listening to a CD of songs William had suggested they burn.

Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long

Max thought about the future. She wondered where she and Chloe would live. She knew that the other girls at school talked about the cute boy bands, or actors, and which ones they would marry. Max thought all of that was lame. Why take a chance on some stupid boy, when you could be with someone you already knew inside and out? Someone you could take the world on with? Every time Max thought about things to come, all she could see was her Captain.

You know it's gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together

Max immediately went tomato red upon hearing those lyrics. Oh, dog!

Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Oh, wouldn't it be nice?

"Hey....H-hey, Chloe. What do you think of this song? Really old and cheesy, right?"

"Well, I think you're kinda cute...I MEAN IT'S KINDA COOL!!!"

A knock on the door "Arr, Bloody Bill say there be ice cream for some swashbuckling pirates, down in the galley!"

The two girls came out, studiously not making eye contact with each other, or William. They quickly walked down the stairs.

William heard the song ending in Chloe's room.  
With a smile and a nod of his head, he went downstairs to join his crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this earlier today, and immediately thought of Kid Max and Kid Chloe. I also thought it'd be cute to give Max her own "Nice Rachel we're having" moment. And I always love the"William knows Chloe and Max love each other before they do" stories. 
> 
> Wouldn't It Be Nice is by The Beach Boys.


End file.
